


Bastard

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Cathexxis's prompt of Bastard.</p>
<p>John has a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

John descended into helpless laughter.

Sherlock straightened up and cleared his throat. “Well, this shirt wasn't really designed for that,” he said, pulling the edges of his shirt together.

“I've been expecting that to happen since I met you,” said John between giggles.

Sherlock scowled and gave up on trying to tuck his shirt back together. “I don't know what that's meant to mean.”

“It means 'buy bigger shirts', Sherlock,” said John.

Sherlock scowled at him and then gave the corners of his shirt a tug, popping off the final two buttons that were hanging on. John's laughter abruptly stopped as a wave of arousal washed over him. Christ, if he'd known he'd be watching Sherlock tear his own shirt off today, he'd have worn looser trousers.

“My shirts were fine before you decided I needed to eat all the time,”said Sherlock. He pulled his shirt free of his trousers so that it hung open over his chest. He looked absolutely, ridiculously sexy. John was suddenly rather glad that they were separated by a booby-trapped floor, so he wasn't tempted to do something silly, like reach out and touch all that pale skin.

“Right,” said Sherlock, looking at the door in front of him. “Wish me luck.” He opened it and stepped through, leaving John alone on his ledge. Bastard.


End file.
